Not As Perfect As It Seemed
by how to catch a moonbeam
Summary: Five girls. Three years. One room. There never was a clique. After waking up from a three-year-long coma, the PC finds out it was all just a dream. They're nothing more than five classmates who barely knew each other, linked together by a car-accident-induced coma and a silly dream. That "silly dream" was all they had, though, but is it enough to bond them together?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Hartshorne: Meek, shy Emma could never dream of being alpha. She could never have lived in a huge estate, or organized the things she did. She never could've done the things Massie Block did. But, somehow, she managed. After waking up from a three-year coma, she realizes that her life was a dream. There is no Massie Block, no OCD, no Glossip Girl subscription, and no Bean. Worst of all, there is no Pretty Committee! Or is there…?

Allison York: Loved every minute of her cat, David Beckham, and playing soccer. But, too bad for her, Allison's legs are paralyzed from the crash that put her in a coma in the first place, and she can only remember what it was like to run. But, maybe, just maybe, she can get a cat to sit with her in her wheelchair. Or some friends.

Alexandra Watson: She loved being in the spotlight. Alex was totally hilarious, and she was loved for it! But in a blink of an eye, or, rather, a flash of a camera, Dylan Marvil was gone. Here stands Alex, diabetic, and still funny, but nobody adored her like they did Dylan. What will it take for Alex to learn to be more like her true, hilarious self?

Maria Carrillo: She's the girl in the back that's always made fun of because she can't speak English very well. Her chest is practically sinkholes. But she was, for three glorious years, Alicia Rivera. She was worshipped, not picked on. And, she was beta. But, best of all, she was a dancer. Friendless and clumsy, Maria can't restart her dream life until she can connect with the girls that really helped her become who she was.

Ginger Coleman: Was totally loving Cam, photography lessons, and the PC. Oh, and gummies and sours. However, under orthodontist's orders, she can't have them until her headgear/top and bottom braces comes off. In another three years. All she can do for now is snap pictures from her iPod, mess with the pictures from a cool app, and try to win over Cam, who in real life really is dating Nikki. It was actually nicer being Claire Lyons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-The Block Castle in London, England

"And this," Kendra Block said, "is the dining room. That's the parlor."

Massie dutifully followed her mother to the spiral staircase.

"Here," William Block said, "is your new room!"

Massie paused, anticipation coursing through her. She coated her lips with one more coat of Pink Lemonade Glossip Girl, then tucked the lipgloss back into the $470 Louis Vuitton belt circling her $148 Juicy Couture white distressed skinny jeans that she paired with her $99.50 Michael Kors lavender wave-print flowy top, $875 Louis Vuitton Damier Azule stole and $720 Prada sandals. All of it added up to a perfect ten, and over $2,000.

"Well?" Kendra prompted, "Open it already!"

Rolling her eyes, Massie picked up her pug, Bean.

"Just a sec, Mom. I'm thinking," Massie murmured. She couldn't wait to hit the indoor pool in her Aeropostale true flowers flip-flops (from Claire as an early birthday present) and $39.50 dELiA*s purple monokini, but she couldn't remember which bag they were in. Plus, prom was coming up, and she needed to get her $69.50 dELIA*s polka dot tulle dress.

Before she went in, she sneak-texted Layne: _I still cant b-lieve u talked me into going to dELIAs. I'm buying my prom dress there!_

"Massie," her father warned.

Massie blew out a puff of air, and shoved her new iPhone 5 in its $24 Splendid striped case into her $228 white Leni charm convertible leather crossbody bag.

Resting her hand on the cool silver knob, Massie promised herself, _I'll like it, no matter what. _Massie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly opened her new bedroom door.

**Sorry that they're so short. This was written a while ago. And huge thank you's to everybody reading this! I didn't expect so much feedback right away, which is why you got the update so soon, because I know I would be checking like crazy for updates!**

**Expect updates daily. I'll be MIA starting Wednesday because I'll be in New Hampshire. **

**The chapters will be longer once the girls wake up. It's hilarious, really, what they're like.**

**Later on, I might need some OCs for other stories, so have any prepared!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yet another update. This one from Kristen's POV.**

**Yeah, feel free to call me Caity! I don't mind! :)**

Chapter 2- Outside the Pinewood apartments in Westchester, NY

Kristen Gregory huddled further into the backseat of her mom, Marsha's, car.

"Are you cold, sweetie?" her mom asked. "Do you need a blanket?"

Kristen grunted something like a yes, and reached for the worn red quilt her mother was holding out to her. Pulling it even tighter around her, she fluffed up her pillow.

She knew that being part of the Soccer Sisters was hard, but getting up at six a.m. to travel to a game? Whoa.

At least her mom had volunteered to chaperone Kristen and her soccer-bffs, Lila Ambrosi, Riley McMullan, and Perry Hess. They were crammed into the van, with Perry in the middle, Riley on the far right, and Lila up front.

A tendril of Perry's long, strawberry-blond hair blew into Kristen's face, courtesy of the AC. Waving it away, Kristen studied her friends. Only the back of Riley's head and her long black pigtails were visible, since she was digging in the trunk for her iPod touch, most likely so she could play Minecraft. Lila was already asleep, her caramel-colored bangs shielding her eyes.

_You know, _Kristen thought, _sleeping doesn't sound that bad._

She sipped some lemonade Ice, and nestled into the corner seat. Slowly, she fell asleep.

**Anyway, I am just so happy that I have so many favorites AND reviews already! Big hugs and virtual cupcakes for every reviewer!**

**Tell me what you think so far. I'm only up to chapter 7, so feel free to suggest any ideas for the character's personalities. **

**And, oh boy oh boy, one of the girls (hint: initials are AW) is the middle child of large family. I won't give you very many details, but I need some characters. Here's the form:**

**Name (be creative):**

**Age (20**, 18, **16**, 15, **15**, **12**, 10, **10**, 9, 7, **5**, **5**, 5, 3, **newborn) :**

**Boy/Girl (if the age is in bold, it's a girl, if it's in normal, it's a boy. refer to ages above):**

**Eye/Hair color:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**Runs from now until August 5th. If yours is late, sorry! Might use it as one of their cousins or friends. Also, you can submit up to five characters. If there's any empty spaces, I might personally ask for a character or use my own. Okay? Okay!**


	4. Chapter 4 (for real)

**Hey! Here I am again.**

**Thanks so much to a person I don't remember the name of for pointing out that obvious error with my story. I'm not mad, I'm actually kind of glad. I don't want to get into trouble. :) **

**So I took down my clarification chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Starbucks Café in Westchester, NY

Dylan Marvil chugged her strawberries and crème frappuchino as she followed her famous mom, Merri-Lee Marvil, to the RV.

"Mom," Jamie whines, "why do we need a tour bus?"

"Ugh, Jaim," Ryan snaps, "it's a _recreational vehicle _that we just _happen _to be using while we travel cross-country to be filmed in exotic locations!"

Of course, the cameraman captures it all.

Dylan turns around to the camera, rolls her eyes, and mouths the word _sisters._

Sitting on the screened-in porch added to the back of the RV, Dylan has a totally set up conversation with a "fan" that looks like Selena Gomez in a blond wig and a super-tacky sweater.

"Oh my goodneth, are you Dylan Marvil from _Marvilouth Marvilths?_" the Selena look-alike asks.

Dylan stifles a giggle, and almost spills her drink on her new $625 Dolce and Gabbanna stretch gray denim jeans and $69.50 Miss Sixty Malon pullover she layered over her $19.50 purple dELIA*s Riley spring slub tank.

"Um, yeah…" Dylan answered.

"Yay! I'm seriouthly your biggetht fan!" the girl squealed.

"Oh, okay, cool." Dylan muttered as she shoveled in her warm blueberry muffin.

"Anywayth, I'm Dethtiny, and I need to interview you for _Theventeen._"

"But…" Dylan stammered, looking for an excuse, "I'm not seventeen yet. I'm only…"

"I know," Destiny jumped in. "But my both thais tho. "

"Oh." Dylan responded.

"Tho, can I get a picthure?" Destiny asked.

"'Kay, hold on," Dylan said, running a brush through her hair, then flatironing it and brushing it again.

"Thay cheethe!" Destiny said in a singsong voice.

"No, wait!" Dylan cried, shielding her pimply face and brush with her crumb-coated fingers.

The flash went off.

**So? You like it so far?**

**Anyways, if you like this, you'll love my story London, Here I Come! It's not really good yet, because I need a few OC's, and they're due by August 5th! But once it gets going, I can guarantee you'll love it. **

**And, yes, everything happening as a PC member is during the coma. Just at the time, they think that it's their lives, so in a way, no. It helps to just focus on the story! :)**

**The two fifteen-year-olds are taken! But I will use every character I get, until the deadline.**

**Until later today, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, many people asked in reviews for longer chapters. I'm trying to stick to one POV per chapter, so sorry if that's not your thing. Multiple POV's confuse me. :)**

**Also, today you get the first chapter of London, Here I Come! Yay! **

**I still have open spots for Alex's siblings! If you don't submit, you don't get in. This might be your only opportunity for a SYOC in this story.**

Chapter 4-The Rivera estate in Westchester, NY

After a late-night practice, Alicia was ready for the spa. Padding down her bedroom suite to her walk-in closet, she stopped and shed her True Religion tank, Juicy lace pants, and Juicy hoodie. This was her house, after all. Who would mind her wearing Juicy?

In the bathroom, she set out her super-soft bamboo towels, expensive shampoo and conditioner, and her waterproof iPhone 5.

Running the warm water in her bathtub, Alicia plugged in her air freshener, unfolded her white wooden bench/shelf, set on the pink silk cushion, and lined up her wildflower-petal-infused lotion, brown sugar scrub, aloe eucalyptus mud mask, and some awesome stuff that makes her hair glossy and shiny on the windowsill.

Stepping into the long bathtub made of white tile and white wooden trim, Alicia sat on the cushion, with her feet dangling in the water. With just the smell of peaches, Alicia felt like it needed more.

Picking up the thin remote, Alicia set the "window" to a peaceful scene of a cobblestone street in the country somewhere, complete with a small café, a boutique, a flower shop, and a fresh market stand on the street. Adding the sound of burbling chatter made it complete. She loved that the built-in TV had the window settings.

Eh, not that realistic, I mean, she lived in the middle of a neighborhood filled with mansions, but oh well.

It was glamorous and contained a peaceful energy, like a sparkling mountain stream. The very energy Alicia embraced.

Tired, Alicia slipped into the water and closed her eyes.

_Ahhh._

Bliss.

**Did you like Alicia's POV? It was hard for me to write. **

**You can tell me in a review, which we have FOURTEEN of!**

**I didn't expect this much feedback. Omg! Thanks to all my reviewers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I was inspired to update this story. Know why? I was nominated in two - count 'em, one, TWO - categories for the Top Ten awards! This here story - the one you, yes, YOU, are reading - was nominated for best PC & BB drama/friendship story and for best in-progress story! Thank you to the wonderful person who said that, you made my day so much better. :)**

Chapter 5-The Lyons's house in Westchester, NY

Claire Lyons woke up in her bed to the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and sunshine. Rolling onto her back, she saw the pictures taped to the bottom of the bunk bed above her: Her and Cam in Cam's garage, her and Layne in Claire's new room, her and the Pretty Committee at their last sleepover, her and Massie laughing on the guest house porch (courtesy of Todd in his stalker phase), her and Sarah, her and Sari, her and Mandy, all three on a strip from a photo booth, her, Sarah, Sari, and Mandy lying on a giant floatie in the pool.

Life was finally slowing down in Westchester, and Claire loved it.

Heading down the carpeted stairs in three-inches-too-short Spyro the Dragon pajama pants and an Avengers t-shirt she borrowed from Layne, Claire was thinking about breakfast.

"Claire, Claire!" her annoying brother Todd whisper yelled.

Looking for the sound of his voice, Claire spun around. Shaking her head, she continued.

A hand grabbed her wrist, and Claire gasped and turned.

"Oh my gosh, Todd, don't _do _that! Where were you?" Claire inquired.

Todd looked around, walked a few feet, and cautiously beckoned Claire with his hand to follow.

Tiptoeing across the lush landing, Claire followed behind him. Todd opened a tiny, almost invisible door under a table and crawled inside. Nervously, Claire followed him.

"What's that pit?" Claire asked in a shaky voice.

"It's the bathroom ceiling and above the basement stairs," Todd responded from further ahead on the beam.

"Where are we going?" Claire whispered.

"On top of the bathroom ceiling. That's where the vents lead," he patiently explained.

"How do we get down?" Claire screeched.

"A short jump down, then crawling on a metal pipe to the top," Todd whispered proudly. "I put stuff there!"

Todd fell down, then _oomph_ed when he hit the pipe. The sound of scraping metal was present for a few seconds, then a soft _thump_.

Cautiously, Claire lowered herself down a foot to a wide, dusty metal pipe, and inched across it until she came to a solid wooden platform.

"Look!" Todd whispered, and pointed to a piece of paper. "Mom was on this website earlier this week."

Leaning over, Claire inspected the sheet. _Baby girl names that match these traits._ What? Looking closer, Claire saw names with a star by them. Alana, Belladonna, Cynne, Emery, Felicity, Katricia, Shay, and Zoe were the ones with stars.

"And, listen to her up there. This vent," Todd showed her.

Pressing her ear to the cold metal, Claire listened.

"I'm feeling kind dove nauseous," her mother's garbled voice said. "I know its normal, but I dill dome like it!"

Claire gasped, and listened harder.

"Liddle Bella is going to be grape. I dove her hoe much already. Claire will love having a sister," her mom said to herself.

Claire leaned away. A sister? Just when things were going well?

She tasted pennies in her mouth, and she bent over. _Not good, _she thought, _not good at all._

Claire felt her stomach rising. She lay down on a beanbag and closed her eyes.

**So? Worthy of an award? I honestly liked this least of all out of my stories, but...**

**Are you a cat person or dog person? Personally, I'm a cat person. Hence my name.**

**xox Clara**


	7. Chapter seven

**Okay guys, here's another update! Enjoy. :)**

./\.

Chapter 6- The Emergency Hospital in Decatur, Alabama

Opening her eyes, all Massie can see is a white tile ceiling and fluorescent lights. _Huh? _

Massie closes her eyes, and re-opens them. Nope, same ceiling. Also, she appears to be on her back. Where did the doorknob go?

Sitting up, Massie sees she's holding a hospital bed rail. Bean is just a pillow. Her $2,312.50 couture outfit is a white hospital gown with yellow and blue flowers on it.

The bracelet on her wrist isn't her charm bracelet, it's a hospital bracelet. The name is Emma Hartshorne.

_Emma Hartshorne._

_Not _Massie Block. _Not _her name.

_Where am I? _Massie thought. _Who's Emma?_

Massie looked around nervously. This room is… so unfamiliar, but it felt like she'd been there for years.

A girl in with red hair was lying curled up in a bed next to hers. She looked familiar, but Massie didn't know her.

"Dyl?" Massie whispered.

The girl sat up. Uh, _nawt _Dylan. Her icy blue eyes penetrated Massie's warm hazel ones.

"No silly, I'm Claire," the redhead giggled woozily.

Now, she didn't look so much like Dylan. Her red hair was darker, longer, and wavy, not curly.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie echoed.

"_Massie?_" the Dylan/Claire girl whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"What? Do I look, like, ugly? And who _are _you?" Massie snapped.

"I told you, I'm Claire. And, um, _Massie,_" the stranger said, putting air quotes around Massie, "You don't look like my bff."

"Well," Massie responded, at a loss for words, "the Claire I know doesn't have dark red, wavy hair or the world's ugliest teeth!"

"The Massie I know doesn't have dirty blonde hair or bangs!" the Claire imposter snapped.

"Um, Kuh-laire, are you trying to put on a hood?" Massie asked.

"No…" the girl said, trailing off at the end.

"Then stop trying to pull one over on me! Did Dylan make you do this?" Massie asked, glancing around wildly.

"Now I know you're Massie," the girl whispered, "but you are just not her."

./\.

**So, did ya like it?**

**I need some help. Who has any ideas of actresses to play Massie or Alicia on a TV show that are around ages 11-15? Because wouldn't a Clique TV show be ah-mazing?**

**Let me know, please please please!**

**xox Clara**


	8. eight

Chapter 7-the Emergency Hospital in Decatur, Alabama

**Okay, so in this chapter, it SAYS her name's Kristen even though it's Allison. She just THINKS her name's Kristen.**

Kristen heard voices arguing in the background. She woke up to see two girls, one a redhead and one blonde, arguing with each other.

Kristen felt something on her wrist. _Huh._ It was a hospital bracelet with the name Allison York on it.

Kristen looked around from on the bed. A sleeping girl with dark brown hair was sleeping on the bed next to her, lying facedown, smushed into her pillow. She looked a little like Riley. Okay, well, not very much, but still. She did. Fine, she didn't.

Either way, Kristen wanted to walk over and ask her. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge. Or, she tried.

Kristen tried again. They were still lying in place on the bed. Stretching to her knees, she lifted her legs up and dragged them to the desired position. _There!_ Kristen thought triumphantly. But, strangely, she didn't feel the metal rod beneath her legs.

Kristen pushed off the bed, but fell backwards onto it instead. Groaning, Kristen stood up and held onto the railing of the bed. Using her arms, she made slow progress to the end of the bed, leaning on her right arm and moving her legs with her left.

At the end of the bed, Kristen took a leap of faith, and pushed herself forward onto the floor. Her legs supported her for a golden second, then wavered and crumpled.

Shocked, Kristen fell to the hard linoleum floor. Facedown, with her arms pinned beneath her and her useless legs, she was like a beached whale. Her bracelet dug into her wrist. The floor was cold and smushing her nose. Plus, she was really hungry. Kristen began to cry.

**So? Like, dislike, love, hate, or confusion? Tell forth your thoughts. :)**

**xpx Clara**


	9. last chapter for now

**Hey guys, it's Clara. I'm sorry this is so short.**

The Emergency Hospital in Decatur, Alabama

The flash had still left Dylan practically blind. All she could see was black, and a little bit of light.

The sounds of two girls yelling and another sobbing reached her ears. _Probably the producers are yelling at that one annoying girl. _She chuckled. _Serves her right!_

After laughing to herself, Dylan tried to inhale. But something was blocking her way. She couldn't breathe! Was she dying?

"Help! Help! I can't breathe!" she screamed. Her voice sounded strangely muffled.

"Roll over," a girl suggested.

Dylan rolled over onto her back. A fluorescent light shone brightly in her eyes.

There was a Hispanic girl watching her. She looked like Alicia, but she was on the chubby side and her boobs were practically caving in!

"Do I know you?" Dylan asked.

"No, I'm Alicia," the girl responded.

**Well, I did warn you. Sorta.**

**Anyways, I might be leaving. Not might, definitely.  
**

**The reason why is that there's been a whole big ****_issue _****with hearts. Somebody - not naming names here - actually started a club for people that can make hearts. **

**So, a few people took their time and effort to find out how to make the heart. I asked a friend and she told me. **

**It's cool that the one girl spent all that time looking for it, but nobody said she had to. That was her decision, and I'm cool with that. **

**It was my decision to ask a girl how to do the heart and her decision to tell me. Don't know why that's a big deal, it is a free country.**

**Now that girl is really mad at me. I apologized, but I can't undo the past. What more ****_can _****I do, really?**

**Also, there was a story. I reviewed it with my honest thoughts and opinions, which happened to be constructive criticism. That's what reviews are for.**

**Even though the girl said they made her smile, people still got onto me about it. Namely, the girl that is mad at me. **

**I do understand that not everybody likes me. I do understand that sometimes I seem rude or racist or snobby. I'm trying very hard to get better about that. **

**I am, however, a nice person. I apologize when I'm mean and I walk away when I get in a fight. But there's just so much a girl can handle.**

**I write to get away from all the drama. I thought people here were better than fighting over petty stuff. So, I'm leaving. For a while, or until you guys learn to grow up a little and not fight over stupid stuff.**

**Oh, and about the hearts? You do this:  
**

**♥**

**Like that.**

**I'll be back in a week or two. But for now, this is goodbye.**

**xox Clara**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I let my friend write this chapter. I edited it a lot, and this is the edited version. If you want the original, PM me :)**

"Ehmagawd you're Kuh-laire!" Emma said to Ginger.

"And you're Massie?" Ginger exclaimed, finger combing through her hair.

"Why are we all here and why do we look like EW's?" Emma asked with a hint of sadness. "Ehmagawd, why is my hair so… blonde? And what's with the tacky highlights?"

"Ehmagawd, my boobs! Where did they go?" Maria yelled touching her chest. Was this a joke? Was she in a coma? Maybe a terrible dance fall during a recital caused this. Oh, maybe she was schizophrenic! Even if it was why was it so… weird?  
"Hey you guys do you mind saying your names cause there is no way you're the PC " Emma said to the four girls, in command as usual.  
"I'm Claire! Why do I have Dylan's hair?" a girl with wavy orange hair said.  
"Can someone please help me?" a girl cried. A girl with long brown hair stood up from her bed along with 'Claire' to help the girl off of the floor.  
"Why couldn't you get up?" she asked confused.  
"Umm I don't think I can walk I may be paralyzed!" Allison cried to them even though they we're complete strangers but for some reason it felt as if she knew them as well as the Pretty Committee.

"Hey it might only be temporary" Maria said tying to comfort the stranger.  
"Stop what is going awn her we have to figure this out why do we awl look different!" Emma yelled at the PC. She knew exactly who was who now. She pointed to each of their faces and said their name.  
"Massie?" They all said in unison. Suddenly they felt something squeezing their hand only to noticed they were linked together.  
"Yeah who else would I be?" Emma said to the somewhat familiar faces. It felt like she did know them, like they were connected deep inside.  
"How could you tell who was who especially when we look like this?" Maria said this like she would say knock off.  
"The way you spoke and interacted with each other I mean I've only seen Kristen cry like that and Dylan ask a question so innocently stupid and the way Alicia flipped her hair and her speech pattern and Kuh-laire biting her nails basically her body language" Emma explained pushing her bed next to Ginger's .  
"Why do we look like this and what's with the new names and faces?" Ginger asked.  
"Why can't I walk? " Allison questioned.  
"Where's my boobs and why am I fat?" Maria asked giggling at the boobs part. When she was in that body that she had before whatever happened she always wanted them to go away or become smaller at least now they weren't there.  
"Why are we in this hospital?" the Dylan-girl asked.  
"Let's get one thing straight. We are the Pretty Committee, right?" Emma asked, demanding an answer.  
"Given" Maria answered.  
"All we gotta do is figure out why we're in Freaky Friday" Kristen sighed poking at her leg. Why did she not feel anything?  
"At least we're all here we got to help each other out because it's not normal to just switch places with random people!" Ginger said.  
"EHMAHGAWD if were in other peoples bodies then it's very possible that we're complete strangers and live in completely different parts of the universe!" the Dylan-girl whisper yelled.  
"Oh god please don't jinx this if were in a parallel universe then I don't want to be put with a bunch of strangers!" Allison sobbed softly.

"I'm sorry I'm just super stressed," she apologized.

"Wait, who are we?" Maria asked.

"Check your bracelets, now!" Emma commanded. She hurriedly scooted over and made room on her bed for the others, then moved to Allison's so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Alexandra Watson!" the Dylan girl exclaimed, almost like a game show host.

"Ginger Coleman," Claire's new self said immediately after.

"Allison York," responded a very sad new Kristen.

"Maria Carrillo," the Alicia clone said.  
"So we know who we are. Anyone wanna play a game?" Emma asked hoping to find a way to overcome what was happening.  
"We're in other people's bodies and in a hospital with no clue what our lives are like, and you want to play a game?" Ginger laughed.  
"Yup" Emma giggled. She got Ginger's hair in her face and Maria's elbow in her thigh, but she, for once, didn't say a thing. Even though they were smushed together she didn't want them to move away into their own space.  
"Okay, who has the worst name?" Alex (who likes Alexandra? Gross) giggled clapping her hands.  
"Ugh me!" Maria sighed. "Maria! I mean, how cliché is that!"  
"I'm Allison! Oh hey, like in Pretty Little Liars!" Kristen whispered in excitement. Hopefully this Allison chicks family was as rich as Allison's in Pretty Little Liars. Maybe she has a house nawt an apartment.  
"Ew, I'm Ginger," she smirked shaking her head. The others laughed at how new Claire had red hair while new Dylan didn't.  
"Um, I'm Emma as in Watson so mwah you can have my autograph later!" Emma said and blew air kisses.

"My last name is Watson so ha!" Alex threw back at her.

They all cracked up despite them being on these uncomfortable bodies.  
"Ugh I can't take it anymore! Swear to each other right now that we will all dye our hair back to what it looked like in our dream lives!" Maria said.  
"Done."  
"Done."  
"And done!" they all agreed.  
"Why makes you think it was a dream?" Emma asked her somewhat offended.  
"Well, we all opened our eyes as if we were sleeping or something and sat up and looked around wondering how the heck we got her from what we were doing moments before. So call me crazy but we definitely woke up from something." she explained to the girls tugging at her hair. It was so wavy ad thick and glossy!  
"True but that couldn't have been a dream it felt so real and I remember every second of it this is the fake life we're obviously at Massie's Friday night sleep over this is just a dream that's it!" Allison sobbed. They all laid there hoping she was right. The exclusivity, the envy, the house, the closets, the boys, the families!

Were they all supposed to pretend those people never existed? They had emotional connections with them! Now they have new families! And they had to forget all about their old ones and love new people.  
"I can't," Emma whisper sobbed. Even though she was Massie she couldn't handle the reality of this situation. It was too much. They had a internal connection they had for 4 years. They all sat there in silence comforting one another with their presence .  
"Hey Alex, maybe you can get a family that spends time with you!" Ginger exclaimed. "Emma, you can have a sibling! Allison, your parents could be financially great and have a house! Maybe I could even fit in!" Ginger couldn't believe the last words that came out of her mouth. Sure, she was hated at first, and exiled. But after comparing her wardrobe to Massie's when she first moved, she was embarrassed her Keds and overalls. Sure, they did not fit and didn't have the best appearance but she wanted to be herself! And if they never existed then why feel bad.


End file.
